


Just Trying to Help

by stormpilot_obsessed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Galaxy Garrison, Laith, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Pre-Slash, Trying to help, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormpilot_obsessed/pseuds/stormpilot_obsessed
Summary: James is a jerk, Lance wants to help, Keith is mad.





	Just Trying to Help

     “Dismissed,” Iverson said curtly, turning on his heels and walking away from the young cadets.

     The cadets were silent for a few seconds until they all breathed a collective sigh of relief. The group had gotten reprimanded, _again_ , from Keith being a smartass and showing off, _again_.

     Lance took a step towards Keith to quietly ask him to cut it out, but stopped when he saw the subtle tensing of Keith’s shoulders and felt Hunk’s hand on his arm, cautioning.

     Unfortunately, James did not notice. Or did notice and simply didn’t care.

     “Way to go Kogane,” James sneered.

     Keith clenched his fists, preparing for the inevitable insult.

     “Bet your parents would be _real_ proud.”

     Keith started subtly shaking, face reddening in rage.

     “Oh wait. Oops,” he said, voice dripping with sarcastic remorse before laughing darkly.

     Before Lance even realized it, he’d pulled from Hunk’s grip and stomped over to James, whose smile faded. Lance roughly pushed him back with a hand to the chest

     “Hey! Back the hell off! Just because Keith can outfly you while blindfolded and one-handed does _not_ give you the right to be straight-up _cruel_. _What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Do that again and I will _not_ hesitate to knock you on your ass. Got it?” Lance hissed, steam practically coming out of his ears.

     James rolled his eyes and sauntered away haughtily.

     The tension in Lance’s body finally escaped as he turned back to Keith, his face softened. Keith looked stunned.

     “Look man,” Lance began, “he’s a dick just ign-“

     Keith’s shock turned to anger. “I can take care of myself!” he shouted, making sure to knock his shoulder into Lance as he stormed away.

     “Wh- I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!” Lance screeched, indignant. He kept his face angry until Keith had rounded the corner, and then he frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do.

 

     As Keith turned the corner, a few tears snuck out and rolled down his face. He angrily scrubbed them away on his sleeve. James was just a jerk. And Lance was just trying to help. Keith knew he shouldn’t have snapped at him, but besides Shiro, no one had ever stood up for him before. And it scared him. Even if it was... nice of him.

     The corner of Keith’s mouth betrayed his feelings, softly curling up into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First Klance fic. First fic overall really. Unbetaed and written quickly. Constructive criticism and comments would be greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
